The Story of Us
by ReginaOncer
Summary: StableQueen... It ended in tragedy, but where did it begin?
1. The Hiring

**Hello everyone, thanks for taking time to check out my new story. This story will be a look into the relation ship we had small looks into in episode 1x18 The Stable Boy. This entire story will be from Regina's point of view, except this very first short chapter. It will go from the beginning of the StableQueen relationship, up to Daniel's last tragic night, and hopefully lead into my next new story involving Regina and Cora. I love hearing your reviews, constructive and all! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Sir Henry scratched his stubby gray beard as he studied the young man in front of him. Daniel, he was young, seventeen to be exact. He'd been searching for work for a long time, and when Sir Henry had offered him a job as his Stableboy he'd jumped at the chance. Sir Henry, although happy he'd found someone so easily and as fit as Daniel, couldn't understand why the young man wanted this job, "You know a can't pay you as much as you may deserve, although you will get three meals a day, and a place to stay in the stables, right?"

The boy nodded. A place to stay, a roof over his head, riding outfits for work, three meals a deal. He wouldn't getting much of a salary, but small amounts could be saved to grow and the things he was getting in place of payment was things Daniel had struggled for, for a long time. "Yes, Sir, I understand."

Sir Henry was still curious about the boy, seeming so mature, "You'll care for all the horses, keep up the stables, and the lessons?"

"Yes, Sir. Maintenance and lessons, for your daughter, right Sir?"

Henry nodded briefly, "Yes, my daughter, Regina. She adores the stables and riding, but I'm afraid my teachings have gone as far as they can. My wife insists that she have a proper trainer." Daniel nodded to show he could fufill the task. "I must warn you though, Daniel," Henry's voice grew lower, "My wife, Mrs. Mills, she doesn't approve of Regina's ways of riding. She's very consistent about Regina being proper. She doesn't always allow Regina down for her lessons if she can help it."

Daniel nodded once again, his soft spoken voice repeating its proper tone, "Yes, Sir."

The aged man studied the young one yet again, carefully asking his question, "Do you have family around here, Daniel?"

The young man's eyes dropped, but he quickly looked into the man eyes once again, not wanting to come across disrespectful to someone of his authority, "I don't have family."

Henry looked down at his feet as he rubbed of his coat, "I understand. I'm glad to have you hired, Daniel. I do hope you feel at home here." He took a step toward the boy, extending his hand in offer. Daniel firmly shook his head, giving the man a gentle smile.

"And..., Daniel?" Sir Henry spoke up one last time befire he turned to leave the boy to his new stable home.

"Yes, Sir?"

Dimples showed through the man's stubbly beard as the fondness of his daughter showed through in his smile, "Do be a gentleman to my dear daughter."

Daniel gave him one last respectful nod and smile, "I will, Sir."


	2. Another Horrible Day?

**Regina's point of view begins here. I hope everyone enjoys! Leave reviews and let me know what you think!**

* * *

I sat silently. Perfectly still. Not moving the slightest bit. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I could see the magic ready to pounce off the tips of her fingers, her cruel, chilling voice sending shivers down my spine. My own Mother... You'd think I'd have been use to this by now, after sixteen years.

Yes, that was right. Sixteen years on this very day. And yet no simple _happy birthday darling_, or _I love you my daughter_. No. I'd grown to learn to never hope for anything of those sorts, because it never came. My Mother. Cora Mills. In my eyes, she simply didn't care.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? ... Regina Mills!" Her harsh voice traveled across the enormous dinning table with ease, always gaining my attention. I'd been starring straight at her, but she'd known my thoughts were elsewhere, "Yes, Mother." I looked down, afraid she would scold me, but quickly looked back up to avoid a scolding for looking away.

"Your Father and I have business to attend to in another village." Business in another village, that was something I hated. Going into a castle you knew nothing of, to speak to the King of said village, trying to bargain deals to further your own kingdom. "This time you will not be joining us." My eyes widened. I wasn't going? I was getting to stay in the castle by myself? Well, other than the castle workers... "You are not to be outside of these castle walls, do you understand me, Regina Mills?" There came that cruel hiss of a voice again... "You are not allowed to go to the village, and that also means no visiting the stables. You will stay indoors and continue our reading lesson from this morning."

My thoughts of possibly getting out to the stables were quickly diminished, but I knew much _much_ better than to argue to anything my Mother said, "Yes, Mother. I understand."

Daddy across from me near to my Mother tried to give me a smile. I returned a soft smile and looked down to my lap. "Your Father and I will return in the morning, and I expect you to be well rested and ready to tell me what you read after I left." I nodded, meeting her cold stare once again. "Yes, Mother." The constant reply was quickly growing old. "You're excused to your room if you've finished your dinner," she patted her lips with the cloth napkin that had occupied her lap the entire meal, "We will be leaving soon. Remember everything I've told you."

I gave her a brief nod, pulling my napkin from my lap and setting it on the table. "Thank you, Mother." I stood from my chair, and went off to my chambers.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed before I head a soft knock at my door. The book Mother had assigned me making my eyes heavier with every flip of the page. "Miss Regina?" One of the maids called. Checking in on me, that's what she was probably doing. Directed to do so by Mother. "Yes? I'm in here, you may come in." I called back. A young, light blond haired woman entered. This wasn't the maid that my Mother typically sent, but she would do the job of course. "Are my Mother and Father gone?" I asked quietly, sitting up from my slouched position at the reading chair in my room. Mother wouldn't approve of the way I'd been sitting...

"Yes, Miss Regina. Mr. and Madame Mills have left on their trip." A soft sigh escaped my lips. They're both gone, but what good does that do if I did get to stay? I can't even go see Rocinante... A box? My eyes focused of the tiny box I visible in the maids hands as she moved closer. Something Mother left? No. Since when would Mother leave me anything other than another book? "What is that in your hands?" I asked curiously.

"Sir Mills instructed me to give this to you after their departure," The young blond held the box out to me before placing it beside me. Daddy! A small smile crept across my lips. Daddy left me a present... "Thank you." A looked up at the young girl, giving her a polite smile. Knowing Mother would scold me for such kindness to someone who was 'beneath us', but she wasn't around, and I couldn't help it. The girl nodded and quickly exited the room.

This box. Could it be a present? Daddy hadn't given me a present in many years, with Mother saying it wasn't necessary as I grew older. It was small, wrapped in a purple cloth bow. "Oh Daddy..." I sighed softly, before pulling one side of the bow to unravel it in order to pull the lid off.

A note...? Is this all he left me? Why would he leave me a note?

A hundred questions filled my mind as I pulled the note out. Seeing the small cake underneath, I smiled. Did Mother know about this? She couldn't know... She would never approve...

I gathered the small piece of cake, taking nibbles out of the sweet treat as I unfolded the note in my lap

_My dearest daughter,_

_I am sorry I'm not able to be with you on your special day, but I do hope you enjoy the small treat I got the kitchen workers to bake you. I know your Mother said to remain indoors, but I've spoken with the maid that is suppose to be watching over you. You deserve at least a little time in your favorite place on your birthday, instead of being cooped up in the castle. Go down to the stables, but please, make sure you've returned before sunrise. For your sake, and the maids. Enjoy your night, sweetheart. I'm sorry I can't be with you, but maybe someone can._

_Daddy_

Go down to the stables!? Was he mad? Mother would kill me if I was caught. And I was always caught if I ever attempted to do anything.

_But please, make sure you've returned by sunrise. _I read the line again.

I had finished a good deal of reading for the night... It was still before sunset... Daddy was giving me permission... I could see Rocinante... The maid knew I was allowed by Daddy's word... He obviously wanted me to spend my night with Rocinante, right? Why would Daddy go to the trouble of making sure I received this, if he didn't want to make sure I enjoyed my night?

I pushed off the chair. The book thumping softly against the table as it was set down. A happy smile on my face as I skipped off to slip into one of my many riding outfits. One thing Mother didn't know wouldn't kill her... And one nice birthday would be a real treat for me.

* * *

**What does Henry really want Regina to find in the stables? Will Regina really return before the sunrise? It's all coming up in the next chapter! :) Leave your reviews, I really love hearing them!**


	3. Before Sunrise

One thing Mother didn't know wouldn't kill her. I repeated those words over and over again in mind with each clink of my boots down the dim corridor. Daddy had arranged my freedom for the night. He wouldn't let me get caught, he wouldn't let her hurt me. I tried to make myself believe those simple words, but for so many reasons, I couldn't.

Why did Daddy risk so much just to give me a night of freedom? That I couldn't figure out. The maid could tell Mother, or another could slip into my room to check in on me, or one of the many castle workers could spot me out by the stables. The quiet clinks of my boots stopped at the end of the hall by the door. I shouldn't be doing this... I REALLY shouldn't be doing this...

_But please, make sure you've returned before sunrise. _I read the line again. Mother and Daddy would be back in the morning. I had to be back in my room, cleaned, and at least looking rested before the sun came up. I carefully folded the letter back up how Daddy had folded it in the box, slipping it into my pocket. I turned around one last time as my grip surrounded the cold knob of the door. The drop of a pin could've been heard in the hallway, but I still opened the door ever so slowly. I didn't want to make too much noise and draw attention.

Chilly winds pushed me back into the castle walls, but I pushed against them, letting the door fall closed against my back. I shivered as another cold gust blew hairs loose from my braid. Gloves... I quickly pulled on the gloves I'd stuffed in my other pocket. It was a rather quick walk to the stables, but I wanted to hurry. I wanted to see Rocinante as quickly as I could. I pulled Rocinante's apple out of my jacket pocket, rubbing it between my gloved hands.

I quickly tried to think over the few chapter's I had read before the maid entered my room. Mother would ask me about them tomorrow morning... She always asked. Boring lines came to mind, I'd learned to remember what I read well. Mother never liked a forgetful girl.

My light skipping steps came to a halt as I finally stood before the stable doors. Daddy didn't think about how I struggled to open the doors... I tugged lightly at the doors, they squeaked and swung right open. Open...? Why would the stable doors be cracked open...? I smiled softly, Daddy must have remembered...

I stepped through, slowly, I didn't want to frighten any of the horses. Rocinante was kept near the back. I always like to think he felt less trapped if he was able to see out. I smiled softly as he peaked his head out of his stall, "Hey, Rocinante..." I held the apple up to his mouth, his giant lips ticking my hand as he chomped away at it.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak. _I'd never been out at the stables alone before, not to mention at night alone. It was dark. Other than the moon light that partially shown through the window, and a small lantern that lit the front of the small open space of the stables. Wait... Why would a lantern be lit...? Did Daddy do that too? I heard another movement, trying not to seem frightened in front of Rocinante. Only one thought came to mind. Mother...! Was she here? Did she know I'd left the castle? There was no telling what kind of magical watch she must have on me and now she'd come back to scold and punish me. I could already imagine the feel of her magic surrounding me until I begged for mercy. "Hello...?" I whispered quietly and all noises seemed to stop. "Hello..." I whispered a bit louder this time. Another, louder, _squeak._

"Is someone in here?" It was a mans voice. No... not a man. Wait... Yes. No, a boy. I coward further into Rocinante's stall, now even more afraid. Who would be here? At this time of night! "Hello?" The voice called again, "Anyone here?" The voice was soft, calming. I had to come out, I had no choice. If I didn't this mysterious person would find me anyways. I stepped out, still partially hidden by Rocinante. "Who are you?" I asked shyly. The boy nearly jumped, although he stopped himself, placing his hand over where is heart lay beneath his chest.

He starred at me for a long moment, his blue eyes seemingly taking in my entire body, making me burrow further behind Rocinante. "You must be Regina." He finally spoke up. He had such a soft voice, but...but how did he know my name! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My...My name is Daniel." He seemed as nervous as I. "I'm the new stableboy..." I glanced him over. Blue eyes, messy but not dirty light brown hair, a rugged stable outfit. Stableboy? Mother wouldn't hire a stableboy. She wouldn't give me anymore reason to be able to be down at the stables. "Stableboy?" Daniel nodded briefly at my one word question, "Yes, Miss Regina." Miss Regina? Maybe Mother did hire him... "You're Father, Mr. Mills, hired me." Oh...

Daddy... My head tilted to the side as I stepped out of my hiding behind Rocinante. "Daddy hired you?" Daniel nodded once again, "Yes, Miss Regina." Daddy hiring a stableboy... What would Mother think of this? "I... You don't have to... call me that." A look of confusion crossed his features. "You can just...call me Regina." He smiled softly. Such a sweet smile. "Yes, Miss Regina." He looked down as he said it again and I giggled quietly, leaning into Rocinante's muzzle.

Daniel blushed faintly, "What are you doing down here so late, Miss Regina? Mr. Mills said I would rarely ever see you down here..." I looked down at my boots, instantly nervous. Could I tell him? This... new stableboy? "Regina." I gently corrected him, as I tried to decide what to say. "My Mother and Daddy are gone. Daddy said I could leave the castle and come down here." Daniel nodded, his eyes looked like he understood the deeper truth behind my partially informative statement.

"I see." He petted the nose of a nearby steed. "How long will you be down here, Mi..." He stopped himself this time. "Regina." I smiled softly, gently scratching Rocinante's head. "I have to be home before morning, well, before sunrise." Daniel nodded. I couldn't help but stare. I never saw much of anyone, other than the castle workers. And even they were all of afraid of me because of Mother. "Would you... umm..." I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't say anything more, as if taking back his offer.

I looked down at my boots again. He must know about Mother... He must know I shouldn't be down here.

Daddy sent me down here. It's my birthday. I was going to get at least a little ride in on my birthday. "I'm going out for a little ride." I stated rather quickly, matter-of-factly. My cheeks red hot, but I still proceeded to ask, "Would you like to come with me?" Daniel looked up to meet my eyes, "Yeah..." He gave me a small smile, "I'd love to come along," He admitted, then offered, "I'll get the horses ready."

He began to reach for two saddles, "Daniel..." I hated to interrupt him. "I don't like riding with saddles..." My voice trailed of quietly, but he only gave me a kind smile. "That's right. I remember Mr. Mills telling me that." Daniel released the steed he'd been petting, walking him out of the stables toward the open field, and I did the same with Rocinante.

We both walked our steeds out of the stables, and I felt Daniel's eyes on me as I held Rocinante still while I began to mount him. "Let me help you, Regina..." Daniel offered, but just as he'd reached to help I had mounted Rocinante myself. I'd done it plenty of times before... I frowned feeling sorry as Daniel blushed nervously and moved quickly back to his horse. "Ready?" I kept my voice rather quiet. "Yes. Will you be leading?" Daniel lifted his eyes to meet mine and I could feel my cheeks flushing. "Sure..." I smiled softly, lightly squeezing my thighs to get Rocinante going.

* * *

I'd ridden on for what felt like my own little forever, Daniel close behind me. The quiet of night with only the small chirps of crickets and other bugs made me fell as if I'd escaped... Escaped the prison of the castle walls. I always felt free when I was riding, but this was a different type of free. It was late, time was on my clock. Till sundown anyways. "Let's stop right here." I called over my shoulder to Daniel. I pulled Rocinante to a stop beside the old tree that grew on the opposite end of the field. I'd always wanted to stop here. To stare out into, what was to me, anther world.

I dismounted Rocinante, and Daniel was kind enough to tie both of our horse up nearby. I sat down near the old tree, leaning my back against it's cool bark. "Isn't it amazing...?" I whispered in awe, starring out to the open land. "Isn't what amazing?" Daniel asked curiously. "All of the land!" I blushed faintly as he sat down near me, still a large distance between us, and he chuckled quietly at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty amazing." He glanced over at me, but his eyes averted back to the view rather quickly.

"Have you ever seen it before?... Been there..." I glimpsed in his direction. Why would Daddy hire this boy? He knew how Mother was. He knew how dangerous her magic was to anyone.

"Yes, I've seen some of the land. Not much," Daniel began to explained and I listened intently, "I use to live on the outskirts of the village. I've seen the inside of the village, and a few other towns, but nothing else..." Why would Daddy put another person at the hands of Mother's magic? I starred into his blue eyes. Wow...his eyes... "Haven't you seen it all before?" He asked, furrowing his brows with confusion.

"No..." I sighed softly. I wish... I wish. I wish. "My Mother, she doesn't really take me with her...anywhere. She says I shouldn't be around what's out there." Daniel's eyes met mine, and I looked away shyly. "Why doesn't she think you should see the lands?" As soon as he said it he looked like he regretted it, like he'd been impolite or asked too much. "She says royalty shouldn't spend too much time with people below us. That any time with them is bad for me." I rolled my eyes. Mother's rules were ridiculous, but I would NEVER disregard what she said. Why couldn't I go see the people? Why was it so bad... I could never understand.

"You believe that?" Daniel spoke so quietly, almost like he didn't want me to hear his question. "No! I don't believe that at all. I-I've always wanted to see the villages. I've always wanted to see all of the world.." I laughed quietly, shaking my head. I must sound so silly to him.

"Your Mother, she won't let you? Even if you told her you wanted to see the people of the Kingdom?" I laughed again, "No. And I don't think I would ever ask her. My Mother... She's not. Well. She's not someone you just ask things like that..." Daniel nodded. How did he just agree with everything so easily? It's like he knew how I felt. Like... He could read my thoughts without me even saying a word. "I see..." He said simply, "Mr. Mills told me a little about your Mother when he hired me."

When Daddy hired him... Why? Why would Daddy bring Daniel here knowing the way Mother would react? Or did Mother already know about our new stableboy? Not that I would say a word in the morning... I could never. Wait... Why would Daniel take the job in the first place? If Daddy had told him about Mother... "He-He told you about her?" Daniel nodded, lifting his gaze back to mine. Why did that make me blush...? I didn't understand. He was just looking at me, but my cheeks flushed again. "He told me a few things. He told me about your training, that Mrs. Mills didn't allow you down here much, that I would have to work hard."

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to understand any of this, trying to make it make sense. I leaned my head back against the tree, my eyelids heavy. I focused on keeping them open. I tired to focus on the horizon. The toe nail like moon was getting lower in the sky. It was such a beautiful sight. This was what I'd always wanted to see. "Regina..." Daniel whispered and I lifted my head to look at him. "You look tired... You have to be back before sundown and you wouldn't want to look tired and under rested."

I smiled softly. He was sweet. "I'm alright. I want to sit here a little longer..." I didn't want to leave just yet. I didn't want this to be over. Was it jus the view that I didn't want to end? No... There was something else. I didn't want to leave him just yet... Who knew when I'd get to see him again? If Mother found out about this I might never see him again. "Alright," He nodded, resting back against the tree himself.

* * *

We sat starring out at the open view for what only felt like a few minutes, but the sliver of a moon was beginning to disappear in the horizon. "Daniel?" I whispered quietly. We'd sat silently for so long it sounded strange. "Yes, Regina?" I hesitated, maybe I shouldn't ask, but I was dying on the inside to know. "Why did you take the job as our stableboy? Don't you have family somewhere out there?"

I could see Daniel's lips curl up into a small smile, "Well Regina, I think that's something I'll have to explain another time." I sat up. No! Why not now? "What... Why not now?" He sat up, stretching a little before his blue eyes landed on mine. "Because, it's getting close to sunrise. We have to go..." Sunrise! Mother... "Oh." I forced a little smile.

Daniel stood and I looked up at him. His messy hair swept neatly to one side. I was a bit taken aback when he offered his hand. Mother said people like this never had real manners... She said they weren't raised properly. But here stood this kind, sweet young man that seemed to prove her words wrong. I took his hand, standing. Gosh I wanted to know... He seemed to be able to see my disappointment in not being told. "I'll explain the next time I see you, Regina." I nodded, smiling softly. Next time... He sounded so sure that this 'next time' would happen, but I knew better.

We both mounted our horses, Daniel helping me mount Rocinante this time before he got onto his own steed. "I'll race you!" I teased, although way to tired for a race. "You're on!" He laughed. "One... Two..." I squeezed Rocinante's side and took off before finishing my countdown, laughing as I saw Daniel starting his horse behind me. He was an amazing rider, but Rocinante was a trained horse. It didn't help that we were all tired. I laughed loudly as Daniel began to catch up, but I kicked Rocinante's sides gently to edge him further. Come on... Come on... The long ride from the stables lasted only a few minutes going back the two of us now racing side by side. I glanced over my shoulder as I heard Daniel laughing close behind me.

Dang... He'd caught up just as we approached the stables. I ordered Rocinante to a stop. "Just wait..." I promised, "We'll get you next time." I gracefully dismounted Rocinante as Daniel jumped down and pulled both horses back inside. "We?" He put the steed he'd been riding away, but I took Rocinante, placing him back in his stall myself. "Rocinante and I." Daniel grinned as I lightly petted Rocinante's head. "Oh."

I kissed Rocinante's head one last time. I glanced up at the boy I'd met this evening, and looked away shyly as his eyes met mine once again. "I'll see you soon, Regina." Daniel said to me with a smile on his face. I smiled softly, walking back toward the doors of the stable that led to the castle, "I'll see you soon, Daniel..."

I placed my hand on the door to push it open, but found myself glancing over my shoulder to look at the boy once more. With a smile on my lips I pushed the door open, stepping back out into the cold for my walk back to my chambers. The long walk home seemed even longer than usual. My legs given out from the ride, my eyelids heavy.

It seemed like an hour before I finally found myself at my bedroom door, even though I knew it couldn't have been that long. "Miss Regina! ... Miss Regina!" I heard the whisper ringing in my ears. The call was a whisper, but meant to get my attention, which it did. "Yes?" The word came out with a small yawn. "Miss Regina, it'll be morning soon." It was the maid, the young girl that had brought me Daddy's gift. "I know, I'm...," I yawned yet again. It was so unladylike Mother would say, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm going to bed now."

The girl starred at me, "Miss Regina... It's almost morning. Your Mother and Father will be here soon." I leaned my head against my doorframe. Gosh... All I wanted was one moment to rest my eyes. "Please, I just need a little while. Would you wake me in enough time to put my dress on?" The young girl sighed softly, but knew better than to reject to my Mother's child. Even though I would never tell, Mother's punishments to the castle workers were so awful I tried not to think about them.. "Alright, Miss Regina. You go get a little rest. I'll get a bath and a dress ready. I'll wake you in time." I gave the girl a kind smile and a sincere voice, "Thank you." Mother would surely scold me for that, but one more thing she never knew wouldn't kill her.

I sighed softly, exhausted as I closed my chamber doors behind me. I turned down my own sheets tonight, all maids except the one either busy at work or off asleep, and I had no problem doing something for myself. I crawled under the covers, my eyelids heavy. I stole one more glance out the window at the early morning sky. It had turned out to be best birthday I'd ever had. I couldn't hold them open any longer, so my eyes finally fell shut. I had a friend... A real friend.


	4. Just One More Minute

"Mmf..." I groaned as the young maid's voice pierced my ears. Was it really time to get up already? I'd hardly slept what felt like ten minutes. "Miss Regina, Miss Regina. Please... You must get up. Your Mother and Father will be here soon. We have to get you ready. Your bath has been drawn..." I slowly forced my eyes open, the sun from my window nearly blinding. "I'm coming..." I assured her, rubbing my tired eyes as I pushed my body up from the comfortable position under my sheets.

* * *

I hated having my hair done by the maids... Hated it, hated it. But with my eyelids so heavy I couldn't manage to braid it back myself, which Mother hated anyhow. Mother would be here soon... But that meant Daddy's return too. Daddy would be back, after he'd given me the best present I could've imagined, after making my birthday wonderful. Daniel... Daniel was down at the stables. Working, or riding, or whatever he might be doing at the moment, possibly still asleep. Although I still had so many questions on my mind for the boy, I had to push them all aside. Mother could never find out that I'd met him. She could never know that I'd gone down to the stables while she was away... What she'd do to me for that was a punishment I chose not to think about.

But did Daniel understand the importance of my Mother not finding out? Did he know the extent of trouble I could get in if he allowed the tiniest of details to slip? Not only was I afraid of Mother for myself, I was quickly becoming afraid for Daniel. What if Mother decided to pay a visit to the stables before I got down there again? What if she decided to get rid of the new stableboy without even telling me?

I yawned softly and realized my eyes had begun to drift shut as I sat at my vanity. The young maid was just finishing up my still partially damp hair. "I'm sorry..." I whispered quietly, which would've earned a scolding from Mother if she'd been in the room. I sat up higher, trying to regain the posture my Mother demanded. "It's alright, Miss Regina. We're all finished," The maid gave me a kind smile in the reflection of the mirror, which I returned although I knew Mother wouldn't approve. The young maid couldn't have been much older than I was, and I felt incredibly sorry for what she must have gone through this morning, worrying about whether she would have me up and ready before my Mother's arrival, "Thank you..." I whispered again, lightly brushing my fingers through my perfect curls. "You're welcome, Miss Regina."

Miss Regina... Miss Regina... How I hated that Mother had every castle worker calling me that. The maid opened her mouth to reply just as we heard the calls of castle guards, "Madame and Sir Mills have returned!" That call was followed by the rush of steps down the hallway. My Mother always required workers to get her things inside. "You're welcome, Miss Regina," The maid finally replied, "Go down to the dining hall, breakfast will be served for you, and the Mr. and Mrs." I gave her one more soft smile in the reflection, and then I stood from my vanity to hurry down to the dining hall before Mother and Father got there.

* * *

The kitchen staff had prepared Mother's favorite, nonetheless after her long trip. I picked at my plate, not caring much for food at the moment. "Regina," My Mother's voice pierced from across the table, "Why is your hair still damp, my child?" My hand self-consciously moved to brush through one of the curls as I met her eyes, "The maids drew an early morning bath for me this morning. There are still parts that are a bit wet." I quickly looked down at my plate, taking a small bite as she looked over me again. She seemed to accept my answer, because she moved on to her next question, "Did you finish the reading I told you to finish while I was gone?"

I gave her the answer she desired by reciting the passage I'd practiced on my way to and from the stables. "Very nice, darling," Daddy commented, but Mother only glared at him from her seat. "We'll have another reading lesson when we finish our meal, and then you have dress fittings." Dress fittings, ugh. There was almost nothing I hated more. "Yes, Mother," I replied, taking one more bite before placing my silverware back on the table. "If you're finished, Regina, go get your book. I expect you in the library in ten minutes." I nodded, gracefully raising from the table, "Yes, Mother. Thank you."

* * *

I'd rushed from my room to get the book, and then hurried down the hallway to the library for my lesson with Mother. I'd thought it was yelling that I'd heard when I passed the dining hall, and my thoughts were confirmed when Mother came in. She never really let her anger show on her features, but after years of practice I'd learned to be able to tell when she was hiding something. Her face like a perfect, emotionless mask as she sat on the opposite end of the couch the castle workers had pulled in front of the live fireplace. I knew better than to open my mouth. "Open to the page you left off on last night, and read aloud to me," Mother directed, and I didn't hesitate to follow her orders.

After reading until my voice grew tired, Mother stopped me. She took the book in her own hands, and began to read aloud to me. This, in my opinion, was much more peaceful, and reminded me of some of our earliest reading lessons together. I listened well, expecting questions once Mother deemed it necessary, but my mind slowly trailed off to thoughts of the boy I'd met the night before. Why did I have to have dress fittings? I wanted to go down to the stables, to ride with him again. I wanted another race, that's what I really wanted. I tried to hide the tiny smile that was growing on my lips.

I debated on asking as Mother flipped pages, her voice never losing it's perfectly steady tone as she continued to read. Her eyes, the line of her lips, the clench of her jaw, all seemed to grow softer, more relaxed as she read. This only gave me more reason to ask, but to risk the punishment for interrupting her... "Mother, may I please go to riding lessons today?" Something seemed to move my lips, although I knew in my head it was a terrible idea. "Regina Mills, you do not interrupt anyone, especially your Mother," She scolded, nothing less than expected. "I'm sorry, Mother," I dropped my gaze. Why had I been foolish enough to even hope that simply asking would change her mind about my afternoon plans.

Mother seemed to hesitate, giving me an unblinking stare. Asking again could bring yet another scolding, or even worse, punishment. "Mother... May I? Please..." She continued to give me her stare, her lips pursed. I was unable to determine what was about to happen. "I'm coming with you down to the stables," She announced, closing the book and setting it aside. "Go get dressed, and fetch your Father as well."

I had frozen in place. She was...coming with me!? No! Riding lessons with Mother around were never any fun. And... Daniel! No. That's why she was coming. Had Daddy told her about Daniel? She wanted to come and meet the new stableboy. What if Daniel were to slip up? If she found out about what I'd done last night, sneaking off to the stables, I surely wouldn't be the only one her magic would get ahold of. "Regina!" Her voice rose when I hadn't responded. "Yes, Mother?" I asked out of pure habit, my cheeks flushing, "I'm sorry... Yes, Mother, I'll get dressed and fetch Daddy." I gently patted my dress down as I stood, as she would have instructed anyways, and then took off to my room with her gaze on my back.

* * *

My mind raced with a thousand thoughts as I got into my room. I pulled on my black riding pants with the purple over coat, although she hated seeing me in pants, this outfit was Mother's favorite. I hoped for a moment that it would please her, but pushed away the silly thought. I checked my outfit in the mirror, braided my hair back as quickly as I could, and hurried out of my room to find Daddy. Mother could change very quickly with magic, and hated to be kept waiting, so I had to hurry. "Daddy?" I called as I reached the main room, "Daddy?"

"Regina, my darling. Over here," He smiled, beckoning me over, "I thought you were suppose to be in a lesson with your Mother?" I gracefully strode to him, trying to keep my posture in my riding outfit. "Yes, Mother let the lesson end early. She's allowing me to go to the stables for a while instead." Daddy turned, grinning ear to ear as he stepped closer and took my hand, "She is? Oh, Regina..." He dropped his voice to a nearly inaudible whisper, "Did you get to meet him last night? Did the maid bring the note?" I smiled, Daniel brought back to my thoughts once again, "Yes, Daddy. The maid gave me your present. I met Daniel, he was wonderful. An amazing rider, and so very kind." He smiled happily, "That's great, my darling. I think he'll be able to teach you much more than I can."

Daddy began to trail on about how he'd hired Daniel, and as much as I wanted to hear it I had to interrupt, Mother couldn't be kept waiting, "Daddy... Daddy?" His whispers of the new stable boy stopped and he met my gaze. "Mother insists on coming with me to my lesson." His face became pale, "Oh dear... Did your Mother say anything to you? Was she angry?" He seemed very concerned.

"No... Well, she wasn't expressing any anger, she was rather quiet. Daddy, she wants you to come with us. We have to hurry, she'll be waiting." He understood how important is was to never keep his wife waiting, so he gave me a small smile and pulled me along to go find Mother.

* * *

The long walk down to the stables was not a happy one with Mother by our side. Daddy and I had walked it many times, and alone we'd talk and he'd tell stories of when I was a young girl. With Mother it nothing but silence, a few complaints from her about the distance, and even more time for my worries about her finding out to drive me mad. "He better be as good a teacher as you claim, Henry," I heard her snap at Daddy, but he only replied that he was sure he'd hired well. I stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt. She was talking about Daniel, so Daddy had told her... Now Daddy and I just had to hope that the new stable boy would withstand Mother's high expectations.

Daddy nodded to the new stable boy as we entered, "Good afternoon, Daniel," He greeted him, Mother rolling her eyes at him. She hated for any of us to address the workers so kindly. She demanded that they be treated as 'what they were', servants. "Good afternoon, Mr. Mill," Daniel nodded to him politely, "Good afternoon, Madame Mills. It's a pleasure to see you again." Daniel had turned to my Mother, bowing his head to her. See her again? What? I glanced at Daddy, but tried to hide my confused, and concerned look. "My wife would like to see proof of what I've told her, that you're one of the finest riding instructors our daughter could have."

"Oh, yes, of course Sir." Daniel glanced over at me, and I tried to hide a tiny smile from Mother's view. He was meant to see it, and that he did. He turned to me, giving me that kind smile he'd given me as I learned his name the night before. That sweet smile, and those eyes. I hated to see him bow before me as he had my Mother, but knew he must, "You must be Miss Regina," He stood again, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his smile and my eyes a bit too long.. My Mother cleared her throat, "We don't have all day, boy. Hurry along and fetch my daughter's horse."

"Yes, Madam Mills," Daniel replied, and turned to pull Rocinante out of his pen. I frowned softly, hating the way she spoke to the workers, and when it was directed at Daniel it seemed to make it worse. I stepped out to help him keep Rocinante still as he picked up one of the heavy saddles. The stupid saddle... Yet another thing that made having Mother at lessons wasn't enjoyable. "Let's just bring him right out here..." Daniel said softy, carrying the saddle in his arms as I pulled Rocinante out of the stables into the open.

Mother and Daddy followed, but stayed closer to the stable doors as Daniel placed the saddle on Rocinante. He gave me a hand to help me up, and I smiled down at him, knowing Mother wouldn't see it with my back turned to her. "When did you meet her?" I whispered to him as he worked to fix the saddle, hoping he'd know what I was referring to. "This morning," He muttered in reply, "I'm in charge of getting the horses groomed and put away after they take them to pull the carriages." Oh of course. "Did she say anything to you?" I whispered again, making sure Mother couldn't see or hear. Daniel moved to the other side of Rocinante, making the saddle slightly more comfortable, even though I still hated it, "She didn't enjoy seeing someone she didn't know..." He began to whisper something else, but our words were cut off. "If you're going to speak, boy, you can speak up. I want to hear what you're telling my daughter." Her voice was harsh, cold. Mother wasn't tolerant of much.

"Yes, Madame." Daniel nodded, finishing up his work on the saddle. He gave me a few instructions of a trail to follow aloud, letting Daddy and Mother hear what I was suppose to do.

* * *

I'd ridden the path Daniel had instructed. He called out many more corrections then he had the night before when Mother wasn't around. Mother had glared between Daniel, Daddy, and myself the entire time. Her eyes on me only made me nervous, making it harder to concentrate on riding. When I'd finally brought Rocinante back up to the stables, Daniel held out his hand to help me down. I took it happily, smiling without thinking of Mother watching. "Very nice, Miss Regina," Daniel smiled at me, and I dropped his hand when I heard Daddy agree with his comment.

"Well... What do you think Cora?" Daddy asked. Daniel took the heavy saddle into his arms again. Mother scoffed quietly, turning her nose up to Daniel. But she wasn't disapproving. That was a start... "Very well..." Daddy turned to Daniel again, giving him a gentle smile, "We'll be seeing you again soon, Daniel. Take care of things down here."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Mills," Daniel nodded. Mother turned on her heal, stomping lightly back through the stables. "I'll get him, Regina," Daniel whispered to me, motioning to Rocinante. I could tell he was struggling enough with the saddle with both arms to use, and having to use only one arm would make it nearly impossible. "No... I've got him," I insisted. "Lets go, Regina," Mother called for me.

"Go..." Daniel whispered, trying to shift the saddle onto one arm. I stubbornly remained in between him and Rocinante, walking faster to catch up with Mother. Once we had Rocinante inside, I opened the door to his stall, guiding him in as I always did. "Just a moment Mother!" I called, closing the gate to Rocinante. I turned to Daniel. I wanted to buy more time, to talk to him more. "Regina Mills, let's go!" Mother called again, louder this time as she'd walked out with Daddy. "Just one more second! I'm coming!"

I sighed deeply, "I wish I had more time. I'm sorry," I whispered to him. He stepped closer, and I could feel my cheeks becoming hot. "You have to go. I don't want to make her angry the first time she's down here," He joked, grinning softly. I sighed again, taking a small step closer to him. I looked up at him, desperately wanting to stay a few more minutes without Mother or Daddy around.

He smiled, his blue eyes seemed to shine, "Next time." He whispered those same, believing words. I nodded, smiling back at him. "Regina!" Mother called, very impatient now. "Next time." He assured me once more as I ran off to catch up with Mother and Daddy.


	5. And We Danced

Another _pointless_ and _boring_ meeting, in which I wasn't allowed to speak, or sit the wrong way, or even breath in a way that Mother didn't approve of. I held back my deep sigh as she and the man across the dining hall table continued to talk. I hadn't paid enough attention to learn his name, let alone what they were speaking of, but I sat straight, making it appear as if I were deeply intrigued in their conversation. My thoughts were elsewhere...

It had been three days. Three whole days! Reading lessons, dress fittings, shoe fittings, etiquette practice, and even ballroom dancing lessons, which I'd decided were the worst of all. I'd spent days drowning in all things Mother deemed 'necessary', and not _once _had she even mentioned a riding lesson, and I didn't dare bring it up.

My eyes widened as I heard what sounded like my name from Mother's lips, "Yes, Mother?"

"Regina, my darling," She placed her hand over mine. Her voice was terrifyingly sweet, "Prince Harold and I have some very important things to discuss. You may go for the afternoon." I didn't believe I'd heard her correctly. She was letting me go? "You may go, Regina," She repeated.

I stood all too quickly, overly excited to be released from the boring conversation. An afternoon to myself, she'd given no instructions or things to do.

"Regina!" Her voice called just as my hand had met the door to leave. I'd thought too soon... "Regina, dear. If you're planning to go to the stables, take your Father with you." Mother always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. My smile faded a tad and I nodded, "Yes, Mother." She nodded once in return and gave me a stern glare before I turned to go. It was an order, and I knew better than to ignore her orders.

* * *

"Daddy?" I called as I trotted down the hallways, searching for him.

"In here, my girl!" I smiled wide as I stepped into his study. He was only ever in here if he had official business to attend to, or wanted to hide away from Mother. He sat at his desk, writing quill in hand, "I thought your Mother wanted you with her while she spoke to the Prince?"

"She told me I could go," I explained. He didn't look up from his paper as I sat down in one of the creaky wooden chairs opposite him. "Mother told me I was allowed to go to the stables." This got his attention. He finally looked up from his paper. His eyes looked as if he'd had no sleep, his grey hairs more prominent. "But only if you go..." I breathed out the words, hoping he'd agree to Mother's conditions.

He placed his quill down, leaning his head into his hands, "Regina, I'm sorry. I have so many things to do... You can go without me. I'm sure Daniel will make sure you're safe." I shook my head, "Daddy, she said I have to bring you along. You know how upset she would get." He sighed, "I can't, darling. I have to finish these papers for the Prince before he leaves." I nodded sadly. The wooden chair creaked again as I stood to slump to my room.

"Regina. Go down to the stables. It's nice outside. Don't spend the rest of this day closed up in this castle. I'm sure Rocinante would love an apple or two."

I replied, "Yes, Sir," and slipped out into the hallway to return to my room. Mother would never let me out of the castle again if I went without him. I couldn't risk never being allowed down to the stables without her by my side. She'd never agree to go...

But it had been three days...and it felt like an eternity since I'd been able to share more than a few whispers with the new stable boy...

Daddy would cover with Mother for me. He would tell her he was busy and wasn't able to come. He had told me to go without him.

* * *

I cheerfully made my way down to the stables. Once I'd gotten outside the castle walls I attempted to push any other thoughts away, thoughts of Mother, the Prince she was speaking to, Daddy being busy, the trouble I could get in. Daddy had told me to come down here, and that's what I was going to do. My smile only grew wider as I entered the stables, "Daniel?" The boy came out as soon as his name was said.

"Regina!" He cheered, moving quickly toward me. "I was beginning to think Madame Mills wasn't going to allow you down again." He had obviously taken in the fact that I was alone, because his arms wrapped around my shoulders, squeezing me gently. I gasped, not offended, but surprised. I hardly ever got such affection from Mother, and Daddy's hugs had never felt like this. My arms moved to rest around his lower torso, relaxing in the comforting embrace, but Daniel pulled back. "Sorry... I...shouldn't have done that. That was...out of line." He looked down at his shoes, brushing a piece of hay from his trousers.

"Daniel, it's alright," I laughed softly, secretly wishing the hug had lasted longer. "I'm here for the afternoon," I smiled, and he mirrored my happiness. "Let's go then!" He turned, already releasing the horses from their stalls. He'd remembered, no saddle, which made me smile even more. I helped him get Rocinante and another horse out, letting him help me mount Rocinante before the two of us headed off.

* * *

We were back in our spot, under the old tree in the middle of the pasture. I'd sat down, my back against the cool tree bark, and Daniel closer to me this time. If Mother or Daddy had been with me, this would've have been possible.

"Where have you been?" He asked, wanting to know, "I thought for a while you weren't coming back." In a way he seemed more relaxed that it was just the two of us, but I could also see that he was nervously moving his hands about his lap.

"Where haven't I been," I tried to joke, "She's had me in reading lessons, dress fittings, shoe fittings, more reading lessons, proper walking practice, etiquette, and ballroom dancing. She would hardly give me a break."

"That all sounds pointless," He said plainly, and I giggled, something I rarely did. He grinned, happy to hear the laugh he'd gotten out of me. "Dancing? Why do you have dancing lessons?"

I began to tell him what had happened the night after Mother, Daddy, and I had all came down to the stables,

_"Regina?" Mother asked, her voice softer than normal, which always made me cringe. She'd sent the maid off and decided to tuck me into bed herself. "Regina, do you love me?" The question had caught me off guard and I didn't know what answer to give her, "Yes, Mother, yes I love you."_

_She had caressed my cheek with her cold hand, her nails brushing against my skin, "Then you'll go to this ball. You'll act like the proper lady I've taught you to be." I couldn't argue, what she wanted always seemed to be the way things went. I nodded my head, laying back on the pillow the maid had fluffed before being shooed away. Mother pressed a kiss to my head, one that seemed meaningless and cold, "Goodnight, my child. Get plenty of sleep, you'll have another dancing lesson tomorrow." I had returned her goodnight, and turned over to try and sleep._

"She's making you go to a ball? With like Princes and Kings?" Daniel asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Yep. A ball with Princes and Kings and all the good looking men of the kingdom," I joked, but Daniel frowned, taking my words more seriously than I had meant them. "I'm kidding They're not that great."

"Why do all the fancy guys think dancing is so important?" He asked, his question seeming serious. I shrugged, tracing my name in the dirt underneath me, "I guess all the fancy women think it makes them look handsome, so they do it to please them." Daniel watched my hand for a long moment, the twinkle of his blue eyes catching in the sun, "Do you think it makes them more handsome?" I laughed, "Why? Do you want to learn how to dance to make women think you're handsome?" Daniel looked up at her, "Maybe..."

I laughed again, but pushed myself up to my feet, holding my hand out to him. A sudden boldness had overtaken me. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring at my outstretched hand. "I'm teaching you how to dance, silly." Daniel laughed, shaking his head, but eventually took my hand.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I felt his rough, strong hand in mine, but I tried to hide it. I pulled him closer and saw that he was blushing too. "This hand," I said, taking his other hand and moving it down to my hip, "goes here..." Mother would kill me... Daniel's hand in mine, his other on my hip, "This hand stays in mine." I explained, giving his hand a gentle squeeze to show him what I meant as my other hand moved up to his shoulder.

"Regina..." He murmured nervously, his cheeks now rosy. "It's okay," I tried to encourage him, "Now just move your feet like mine." I slowly shifted my right foot forward, waiting for him to pick up and move his adjacent foot backward, "Back, back, side, step." I explained slowly, his feet matching mine with each step. I began the next pattern, but his unpracticed, two left feet soon got the better of him. He laughed nervously, quickly moving his foot away as it nearly stepped on mine. "It's fine," I grinned, "You're doing better than I did when I first started."

"Oh please, I'm sure you looked like a princess." I blushed as I caught his blue eyes starring straight at me, biting my lip as I looked back down at our feet. Both suddenly childishly embarrassed we dropped hands, "Now you'll have something to practice until the next time I see you."

"I hate that you have to go so soon. Do you know when you'll be back?" He asked, walking beside me back to our horses. I shook my head, wishing I did, "No... I'll try to be back as soon as I can, but with Mother you never know." He nodded.

I wanted to enjoy my last few minutes of freedom, Rocinante galloping alongside his horse as we rode back to the stables. He helped me down once we came to a stop, and I helped him put the horses away, feeding Rocinante a few apples. "I'll see you soon," I smiled at him. He nodded, a sweet smile across his lips, "I'll see you soon, Regina."

* * *

I skipped happily up the castle, my afternoon with Daniel leaving me wanting another. The freedom I felt while out of the castle, only he and I, was something I'd never imagined before. I could still feel his hands in mine, rough, callused, and strong, but still gentle and soft when they held my own. And his hug... The small gesture that had sent a sweep of feelings through me that I couldn't explain. If only it had lasted a moment longer...

My attention was jerked away from my thoughts as I heard a sharp voice call my name.


	6. A Little Visit

"Regina Mills!" The cold voice sent my body into a frozen state, chill bumps rising on my arms. No, no, no... Dang it. "Regina Coralline Mills, _what _were you doing out at the stables without your Father? I specifically told you not to go out without him."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I-" I started, but suddenly my voice was gone, the breath in my lungs knocked out. Mother's hands glowed a dark, blood red color, her magic digging into the flesh of my arms. I tried not to scream, but with such great pain, a small whimper slipped.

"How _dare _you disobey me. When you're told to do something, you do it. You do _not _ignore orders. Do you understand?" The rope like grip around my body seemed to grow tighter with each word, making it nearly impossible to speak. "Ye-yes, M-Mother..." I breathed out, gasping for air. I began to struggle against the magic, but I knew better. Struggling only made it worse.

Mother finally released her control, and my body dropped on to my knees in a coughing fit. "Get up, Regina," She hissed. I got to my feet, my lungs burning as they tried to gather as much air as they could hold. "There will be no more riding lessons, unless your Father or I are present. From now on, I will be sure one of us is present."

I was about to retort with the typical 'but' or 'Mother...", but the magic still tingling at the tips of her fingers kept my lips zipped up tight. She raised one of those fingers, and I flinched until I saw she was pointing behind me. My eyes dropped to the floor, my feet shuffling, and I followed the nearby maid to dress for bed.

What would I do? No more riding lessons...without one of them around... What about Daniel? I'd never be able to speak to him again like we had on my last few visits.

* * *

The upsetting encounter with Mother didn't allow me to get much sleep that night, and waking up to the maids voice wasn't pleasant. I dressed quickly, letting one of the women brush through my hair. Mother hated when I was late for our morning meal, and after last night, I didn't want her to have anymore reason to scold me today.

Something was off. I could tell by the look Daddy gave me as I entered the dining hall. I took my seat, silently eating. Mother was no where to be seen. That wasn't normal. She was always the first one at the table.

"Daddy...Where's-" I was cut off mid-sentence by the opening of the large wooden doors. My Mother wasn't a large woman, but the power her presence carried made her seem teen feet tall. Everyone fell silent. The butlers, the maids, my father, and I. She was the only one to speak, still fiddling with one of the flashy, dangling earrings hanging from her ears. "I'm sure your Father's already told you, Regina, but I'll be gone for the day. Something urgent has come up," Urgent. I knew what that meant. My Mother didn't save the wrath of her magic just for me. "Stay inside with your Father. I've instructed the maids to leave you the books I've chosen for you today in your room."

With that, she was done. Already turned and half way out the door. There was no time for my if, ands, or buts. Not that I would have tried... I was in Daddy's watch now, and I was sure he had firm instructions _never _to allow me down to the stables on my own again.

I made sure to wait until my Mother had gotten outside the castle walls, into her horse-drawn carriage, and on her way. Then, dabbing my lips with the cloth napkin that I'd flattened in my lap, I looked up at my Father. "I know what you're going to ask me, Regina..." He knew, he could always tell when I wanted something. "I'm sorry, my sweet daughter, but I have to say no."

"But Daddy..." I pleaded. Things were much different with my Father. My Mother's harsh ways seemed to fade away with him. Daddy's princess as many of the castle workers liked to name it. "Please..."

He starred back at me for a long moment, unable to resist the begging gaze of his little girl. "Alright, Regina. I'll accompany you to the stables. But _only _for a little while."

This just wasn't good enough for me. He'd given in so easily...and I wanted to see Daniel alone. "Daddy... May I please go by myself? I'll return before supper. I promise. Please?" He shook his head, worry in his eyes, "Regina, I can't allow that." I poked out my lip every so slightly, "I don't even have to change... I just want to go see Rochinante." He sighed heavily, and I knew I had won, "Okay, my daughter. But you _must _return before dinner. I don't know when your Mother will be returning."

I smiled almost instantly, "Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Still fully dressed, hair down, and curls blowing in the slight breeze in the air, I went straight down to the stables from the breakfast table. Daniel had smiled the moment we locked eyes, always happy to see me. "Regina," He pulled his work gloves, hesitant to pull me in for a hug in the elegant dress, "Where are your Mother and Father? Why...are you in a dress?"

I giggled softly, my cheeks flushing slightly at the boyish admiring gaze, "My Father's in the castle... Mother is...away.. I'll explain later, I just needed to see you. I don't have very long."

Daniel pulled Rochinante out of his stall, saddled him up and helped me mount him in my long dress. He let me sit in front, reaching around to control the reins. Mother would've killed me...Daddy might have even nagged me about it. But in those moments, we were both free. Even trotting slowly, the light breeze blew my hair, my cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink every time I felt Daniel's arm brush against my own.

We'd gone to our usual spot, the old tree now a familiar sense of comfort. Daniel sat down, I beside him, and I started explaining the story of the previous night. "Then how did you get down here by yourself? Didn't your Mother tell Sir Henry not to let you out?" He asked as soon as I'd finished the story of the previous night.

"My Mother left to...attend to business...and Daddy's a little easier to convince. I think he knows that this might be my last chance to be down here on my own...without sneaking around at least."

"Regina...maybe you should be more careful... Your Father told me your Mother has...powers...dark magic."

I nodded, looking away from him to my feet. "She does."

I could feel Daniel's eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at him. Everyone was always afraid of Mother's powers. She could hurt people...kill them...and when someone discovered that they always ran. The castle workers, of course, didn't have much of a choice. Stay or be killed... Mother wasn't easy on them. Daniel was hesitant to ask question, sensing I didn't like the subject. "Has she..." He whispered, "...ever used her powers on you?" Of course she had...it wasn't uncommon. My Mother was known to use her magic at any time that she didn't feel in control. I nodded softly, still refusing to meet his eyes, although I could see the corners of his lips turn down. "I'm sorry, Regina..." He whispered again.

I turned my head toward him. _I'm sorry _was a response I'd never heard when telling people about Mother's magic. A soft smile formed on my lips, "I've dealt with it my whole life...I hate them. As long as I do as she asks, she usually won't use it on me." He nodded, leaning his head back we both starred out into the open pasture, our tiny little place of freedom.

"Why is she so strict on you...?" Daniel asked after a long moment of silence. ...Another question I hated answering.

I sighed softly, hoping he wouldn't take the answer in the wrong way, I answered simply, "She wants me to be a Queen."

"A Queen?" His eyes widened in disbelief. Once I had nodded he grew quiet, looking down at his lap as if he suddenly felt inferior.

"I don't want to be a Queen..." I whispered. I had never spoken those words to anyone other than my Father, who had once told me that I shouldn't say that. "That's all my Mother ever wanted of me. She wanted her daughter to marry into royalty, so that I could lead the live she didn't get to have."

"But you...you _don't_ want it?" His voice slowly began to loose it's hesitance. Daniel was slowly realizing I would answer anything he asked.

"No, I don't." I shook my head, dropping my eyes. "It's what she wants...so I don't have much of a choice. But it's not what I want."

* * *

I returned well before super, giving the maids time to ensure that I was perfectly prepped for Mother's return. Daddy sat across from me at the dinning hall, both of us eating in silence with the other. Mother hadn't returned yet.

My mind continuously traveled back to my afternoon with the stable boy, the easy conversation, the horse ride, the closeness I felt with him. Daniel made my worries fade away, giving me a small sanctuary away from the castle. Being with him was...fun. He talked to me like no one else, always easy going and smiling happily. I'd started to let him in, and tell him more than anyone else. He knew about Mother's dark magic and my disliking of the future she had planned for me. Daniel's presence brought a carefree feeling that was irreplaceable.

I'd told him so much about myself, but as I thought of him more I tried to think of what I knew of him. A topic we hadn't gotten to in the short times we'd had together. Would I ever be able to ask him...about everything? So much I wanted to know...

* * *

Daddy had excused himself from dinner early, and I left soon after him, returning to my room. I looked out at the stables before climbing into bed, the same thoughts still clouding my mind.

A maid turned out my light, igniting a small flame in the fireplace to keep me warm throughout the night. I tossed and turned, sleep evading me, but my muscles tensed as I heard the familiar screek of my bedroom door.

My eyes squeezed closed, trying to keep every muscle still. The cold fingers that glazed over my arm were immediately recognizable.

She moved her touch from my arm to my hair, and as if I were still a child, she tucked my hair behind my ear, whispering in a nearly inaudible voice, "Sleep well, my Regina... Good things are to come."

She left, without trying to wake me, with no other words, closing the door behind her. Leaving me with my thoughts.


	7. Worth It

When Mother announced that she would be leaving again for the day, I didn't wait too long before asking Daddy the same question as the day before. Unable to say no, he nodded his head, and I left the dining hall early.

* * *

"Daniel!" I yelled to get his attention, running at full speed into the stables. He turned and smiled as he saw the riding outfit I was wearing, his smile only widening when I ran into him, hugging him boldly. I couldn't help it...why should I hold back?

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer in his warm embrace. The sweet aroma of his work permeating my nose as I leaned in closer, rejoicing in his touch. I pulled away after a long moment, worried my bashfully pink cheeks might give away the butterfly feeling in my belly. "Let's go..." I whispered with a grin.

* * *

Daniel guided Rocinante out further than our typical spot, telling me I would love where we were going. "What's so special about it?" I asked repeatedly, but he wouldn't tell me.

He jumped from Rocinante's back first, a girlish smile creeping to my lips as he offered his hand out to me. We were still on the castle pasture grounds, but I had never been allowed out this far. Rolling green hills surrounded us, but in the distance opposite the castle something caught my eye, "What is that?" I asked Daniel, pointing.

"It's an old village," He answered, joining me once Rocinante was tied up properly. Daniel watched my mesmerized eyes as I scanned the horizon. "I've never been in one of the villages..."

"Never?" He sounded surprised, like he didn't believe me.

I shook my head, "Mother doesn't usually bring me on her trips...and the only places I've ever been allowed to visit are the homes of the royal families Mother visits."

"Oh..." He whispered, sitting down beside me in the grass. I didn't mind getting my riding outfit dirty, as long as Mother didn't see. "Have you heard of firefly hill?"

"No...Have you been there?"

"I have...It's beautiful... At night after the sun sets, it looks like a thousand little stars floating around you... The fireflies are everywhere. And you can see all the villages from the top of the hill..." He explained, a soft dreamy look in his eyes as he spoke about the beautiful place. But his eyes always looked dreamy...

"That sounds so amazing... I've always wanted to see other places." We were both quiet for a long moment, but I broke the silence, "Where else have you been...? Did you travel a lot before you came to work here?"

We were close. Close enough that I had to quickly pull my arm away as it accidentally brushed against his as I reached out to flick a leaf aside. "I traveled a good bit for a few years...while I was on my own."

"On your own?" I murmured, quickly apologizing when I realized I had rudely interrupted.

"It's alright," Daniel smiled, his gentle eyes meeting mine. "I was on my own for a long time. My parents were killed when I was a child, and I stayed with a family friend for a while after that. He taught me a lot..." He stopped talking, as if worried he was going to bore me. Which certainly wasn't the case, although I was timid to ask more questions.

"What did he teach you?" I asked, turning my head so I faced him instead of the open pasture.

"He was the one who taught me how to ride horses, and how to take care of them. I learned a lot about keeping grounds, castle work, and other village jobs. He kept me up until I was able to find work."

"Why aren't you still with him?" I asked, his deep blues dropping the long held gaze we shared when the question was asked.

"He...he passed away a bit before I decided to come here," His soothingly deep voice faded away. I could tell, this man, whomever he was, meant a great deal to Daniel. Without thinking, I lifted my hand from where it was lying on the ground, gently placing it on top of his. His eyes lifted, searching my dark orbs, unsure. I gently squeezed his hand, and he smiled softly.

"He's the reason I'm able to take care of myself today, even if that means working as a stable boy. I enjoy riding," He turned his hand over in one swift motion, his palm up as my hand rested in his. "I've enjoyed teaching you as well, although you were already a quite brilliant rider."

Our smiles grew easier, my hand unmoving in his, I tried to lighten the mood, "Am I the first 'student rider' you've ever had?" Daniel laughed at my playfully taunting stare, knowing the answer I wanted to hear, "Yes you are, Regina." I grinned brightly, "You're lucky then," I continued to teasingly joke, "You got an easy start."

"Oh I'm so lucky," He flashed me the brilliantly white smile I had come to love, and we laughed together until the peaceful silence overtook us again.

"I wish I could see firefly hill...and all the other places you've been," I whispered, my voice like child's sharing a secret.

"Maybe you will one day," He answered in his always soft tone, "One day."

* * *

I was running late for the evening meal, and Daddy made sure I knew it once I arrived. "Regina Mills, do you realize that your Mother could've returned long before now? Or what she could've done had she found that you weren't here?" These nags continued for several minutes, but I continued to ignore his pounding questions, he sighed, giving up.

I had made up my mind. As crazy as it sounded, even in my head... Seeing Daniel was worth any trouble I could face with Mother, even her magic. Seeing him was the only freedom I had ever felt. He was the only person who had always shown he cared, and I cared for him too. I refused to let it go.


	8. Reckless Feelings

Long, dark curls framed my face as I starred out the window in my room. Luckily I had a single window in my chambers which allowed me to gaze out at the pasture and the stables. All that was on my mind was Daniel.

Mother had kept me on a tight leash since her return from her mystery trips. I wasn't allowed out of her sight until my head hit the pillow on my bed at night. The few riding lessons I'd been allowed to have since her return were supervised by both her and Daddy. This meant Daniel and I were able to stray very little, let alone talk _at all._

I found myself missing all the little conversations we usually had, the sweet softness of his voice. Even my smiles at the few words he'd slipped in away from Mother had to be carefully hidden.

Daniel's comforting presence was another thing I quickly began to miss. After a few long afternoons together, I hadn't imagined how much I could miss having a friendly face so close, always there. Trapped inside the castle walls there was no one. Other than Mother, who was the clear opposite of Daniel's friendly face, and Daddy who coward away from being friendly now that Mother was on high patrol of my behavior.

Mother had changed since she returned from her trips. Something I hadn't quite figured out yet. At times her sickly sweetness would bring a smile upon her lips, while other times she used her magic without so much as a trigger. She was on my case all the time, always demanding that I be the _proper lady _she had raised.

During one of the lessons, she had scolded Daniel for getting to close to me.

"How _dare _you, boy." Her dark glowing hands had risen in the air, magic ready to pounce on the stableboy who was nearly shivering in his boots.

"Mother, please, he didn't-" My own please was cut off as a choking feeling overwhelmed me.

Once Mother had lowered both of her hands, she'd demanded that _I _correct Daniel's actions.

So, terrified of the consequence to come if I didn't do as she said, I turned to Daniel. His eyes, sad blue eyes, only starred at me as I was forced to reprimand him. "Yes, Miss Mills," He had said, and with that the lesson was over.

There was so much more I missed about the stable boy. My heart ached for the feelings it felt when around him, the way it skipped a beat every time we locked eyes, the butterflies in my stomach produced every time his strong arms wrapped around my tiny frame.

But most of all I missed the feel of his hand in my own. The way he'd laced his fingers through my own. The way he had _accepted me. _Daniel had shown me a kindness I had never received before. Every time I looked into his eyes, I knew that his acceptance of me never changed. The gleam in his ocean blue eyes never changed. A gift, which was so, so rare in my lifetime.

I found myself dreaming of the places he had spoken of. Imagining his soothing voice speak of each one as I pictured them. I was constantly being scolded for day dreaming, something Mother couldn't stand.

* * *

I sighed, watching the lights in the stables dim from my window.

Another day. Another night. Without seeing Daniel. I was tired of it. What had I done to deserve the constant control my Mother had over me? Why couldn't I just see him? I crawled back under the sheets of my bed, trying to close my eyes.

All I wanted was to feel his built arms wrap around my body again. To feel his rough, calloused hands hold mine. To be next to him would be enough. Just to hear his voice in the crisp night air. Anything would be better than this never ending longing.

But with Mother by my side every moment of the day, I would never again be able to feel the freedom of being with him. I would never get to hear more of his stories, and feel the comfort of his companionship. The stables would never feel the same with Mother and Daddy constantly tagging along.

I couldn't understand what I was feeling as I laid, curled up in the bundle of sheets. My heart seemed to be pacing the room, as I lie perfectly still.

Why did I long for the stable boy? The boy I'd only known for a short month.

Why did my stomach fill with nerves and butterflies around him? In the few short times I'd been able to spend with him.

Why had my heart raced when our hands touched for the first time? The only time they'd ever touched.

And why, why could this sweet boy bring an ease to my mind that no one else could?

I couldn't answer any of my own questions. The only thing I really knew, as my eyelids grew heavier, was that I was going to find a way to see him again. No matter what measures I had to take.


	9. I Love You

_"You'll wake up in the middle of the night._

_He'll be the only thing on your mind._

_Won't be able to shake it loose, when love gets ahold of you."_

The next night my mind refused to rest. I still hadn't been able to see Daniel. Mother had insisted that I spend the day practicing ballroom dancing, something I hated more than anything else she forced upon me. Even as my feet ached, the sheets that surrounded me felt as if they were slowly suffocating me. I had to get out. I had to.

I grabbed my traveling cloak, which was hardly ever put to use, and slowly pushed open my creaky chamber door. With no sign of anyone as I glanced up and down the hallway once, twice, three times, I started in a run toward the door, shoes in hand. I couldn't risk the sound they made against the floor, not with Mother's ears in the castle.

I didn't bother to slip into my shoes once out the door, even as the cool night air hit the exposed parts of my skin. Adrenaline took over, and I ran as fast as my legs could carry my weight. Down the hill to the stable doors. The lights were still on.

With labored breath I pushed open the wooden doors and locked eyes with ocean blues.

Daniel said nothing. It was silent, other than my heavy breathing. I used the last of my energy to run straight into his arms.

Neither of us said a word that night. Words weren't necessary. His arms wrapped around the bulk of my travel cloak was all either of us needed. I don't remember how long we stood, perfectly still, just two people clinging to one another. Daniel's gentle touch, brushing a lock of my hair the wind had blown astray back into place, was what reminded me exactly what I had done. That I had to get back.

The light that reflected in his eyes gave enough will to for tired legs to push their way back up the hill. I could feel those eyes on my back as I retreated back into the castle, to slip out of my cloak and back into bed for a night of peaceful rest.

* * *

The second night I went to visit Daniel was different. It was even later, and my hair was a mess. I had fallen asleep and woken up with the need to see him again.

"Regina?" Daniel whispered, peaking out from the dimly lit room of the stables. "Regina... What are you doing here? It's so late."

"I had to see you. I couldn't sleep..." I whispered, waiting for his arms to pull my body into their embrace once again.

I laid my head against his chest as they did, nearly shivering from the chilling night air. "Come sit down," He said, gently guiding me to the makeshift seat. A bale of hay stacked against the wall. The pieces felt as if they were stabbing at the skin on my back, but with tired eyes I only curled closer to him.

"Will you tell me about that place again? Firefly Hill?" I asked sheepishly, trying to stifle a soft yawn with my hand. Daniel was silent for a long moment, but when I looked up at him expectantly he smiled and began to repeat his tale.

I could never get enough of his soft voice, and each time he finished a story I asked for another. He spoke of the first time he rode a horse, when he'd broken his arm, and more. I felt a tear falling down my cheek as he spoke of his parents and the night he lost them. A young boy, forced to find his way on his own. My cheek rest against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as he spoke.

"Regina," He whispered as I yawned again, my body unknowingly curling impossibly closer to him. "Regina, you have to go back... You're tired."

"No," I protested sleepily. "I don't want to go back. One night down here won't hurt, Daniel." Sleep was clearly taking over.

"Regina, you and I both know that's not true. You can't be caught down here." Daniel's voice wavered a bit, "I don't want to see what _she _would do to you if you were caught down here. Please..." He begged, and I could hear the unusual plead in his tone.

"No..." I whined, my eyes drifting shut as my entire body relaxed against him.

Daniel sighed, clearly unwilling to let my stubbornness go. "Come on, Regina..."

As I protested once again, sleep threatening to take over, I felt his body shift under my weight. Something moving under my legs, another supporting my head. Then an uncomfortable shift, all of my weight now on his two arms. We were moving away from the warmth of the candle lighting his 'home', and the bitter cold of the night hit my face.

I sleepily turned my face into his chest, hoping he was carrying me to a warmer place.

"Daniel...?" I murmured sleepily. "Yes, Regina?" He answered, his soft voice like a whisper of a dream. "Why is it so cold?" Daniel's soft chuckle brought a drowsy grin to my lips.

"Daniel...?" I murmured again. "Yes, Regina?" He looked down at me as he walked, holding me close. "The stars look so pretty at this time of night." He smiled, "That they do. They always look beautiful late at night when there are no clouds."

"Daniel...?" The stable boy continued to smile at my questions, "Yes, Regina?" My hand caressed his cheek, "Where are we going?" He turned his head, and I felt his lips against my fingers before my hand fell back to my lap. "Shh, Regina... We'll be there soon. Then you'll see."

"But Daniel," I tried to protest, but he gently hushed me again as my body shifted and suddenly we were standing in a much warmer place. My eyelids to heavy to keep open, I tried to whisper again, but my voice evaded me.

I was still shivering from the freezing outside air when I felt my body hit a soft surface, a familiar fabric being pulled over my limbs. _Loosing the warmth of his arms. _My bed. My pillow. Back in my chambers. Back in my prison.

I felt someone's fingers brush over my cheek, pushing my mess of curls away from my eyes. But it wasn't the usual unsettling, cold touch of my Mother's hand.

"Daniel...?" I murmured again, trying to force my eyes open. "Yes, Regina?" I heard his soft voice reply, so close to me. "Daniel, I love you."

"I love you too, Regina." My body was at peace with those words. There was no more questioning of how I felt about him. Warm lips pressed against my own, and as sleep took prey over me I tried to return the tender touch of lips.

* * *

**CORA MILLS** watched the shaggy haired, fair skinned boy sneak out on the tip toes of his rugged shoes. She was carefully hidden around the corner so those ocean blue eyes her own daughter found so irresistible couldn't spot her.

How could Regina? The foolish girl had let this foul boy close to her. She'd fallen in love, like a child. She was forgetting her purpose. Regina was to become Queen, because Cora never could. Everything she had done for her daughter, and she wanted to throw it all away on some distasteful, loathsome stable boy.

_Cora Mills would not have it_.


	10. Cora Mills

**Authors Note: This chapter will be all about Cora Mills, and will not be told from Regina's perspective, but rather from an third person view of the elder Mills woman. Things will go back to Regina's perspective after this chapter, and will continue that way until the story's end. **

* * *

**Cora Mills** had planned out her daughter's life since birth. Every year, every day, down to the hours. Cora had control over everything Regina did. She even had Regina's future preplanned.

Cora was raised as a miller's daughter. Constant hard labor for very little money, was the life she had suffered through as a young girl. But as she got older, she refused to life like that forever. She _refused _to let her child live such a life. So Cora climbed as high up the royal latter as possible. Her relationship with Leopold ended because of a foolish mistake of her own, something she still cursed her younger self for everyday. She was childish to believe the gardener loved her, or that no one would discover her secret pregnancy. It ruined her chances at becoming the Queen, the 'sweet' princess Eva had ruined her chances.

Instead, she moved on quickly. The next best. Prince Henry. Cora couldn't stand the man, though he was easy on the eyes. This didn't last long though. He aged quickly, grey hair, a disgusting beard. He was so far down the line for the thrown that Cora knew _she _would never be able to reclaim spot as Queen.

Cora Mills refused to let her daughter settle for a life as anything less than Queen. Nothing less than perfection. No matter what the cost of gaining that position required of Regina or herself.

* * *

The first step in the plan Cora Mills had laid out, killing Queen Eva.

Simple magic. Cora had watched the entire event unfold from the comfort of her private sanction in the castle, a room she'd locked Henry out of many years before. The Queen's pathetic coughing fits, the way her pale hands reached for the retched child she'd conceived almost eight years before. The entire thing sickened the elder Mills.

With Eva out of the way Cora imagined everything could fall into place for Regina. It brought her such pleasure, the fact that her daughter would live out her life with the status Cora always dreamed of. Not to mention that Cora was able to kill the girl who'd ruined her own life in the process.

So she spent years, so much time primping Regina to be a perfectly proper lady. Of course Regina was beautiful, she looked so much like her Mother. She just needed the proper motherly teachings. Cora Mills expected her daughter to be ready to marry into the highest royal family line.

Cora had allowed the daughter of Queen Eva and King Leopold to live. Snow White. How could such a young girl get in the way? It could never happen, Cora thought. Regina was so young. She would outlive Leopold by years. Then Regina would be powerful enough to run the kingdom single handedly. Snow would also need a mother figure, now that Eva was out of the picture. Regina, still, the perfect fit.

This continued to be the better choice in Cora's mind, letting the girl live, until she learned of Johanna. The maid turned full time nanny to the prissy princess. The mother figure Leopold believed Snow needed in the wake of his consistent absences.

This _Johanna _was in the way of Cora's plan.

She spent some time exploring other options for Regina. Other kingdoms. Exposing her to other Kings, other lands. But Cora's mind was still set. Waiting seemed to be her best option, so she let another year pass. An opportunity could present itself at any time.

* * *

Cora continued her work with Regina. She never let up with her strict rules and demands to the girl's life.

She never imagined Henry would be idiotic enough to bring on a distraction. The stableboy.

Cora Mills couldn't stand it. Her daughter, her perfectly proper little girl, falling for that boy. Such a useless, horrendous boy. She couldn't believer her eyes, although she'd witnessed it personally. The boy sneaking his way out of Regina's room, out of the castle.

Who did he think he was? He was the stableboy. The help. A useless commoner. He was not good enough for _her_ daughter.

Her daughter... What had happened to her once angelic little Regina? Cora had been forced to use her magic on Regina a few times when she was little, yes. But every time was for little, childish things. Whining, crying, pouting. Regina had once truly loved her, once really looked up to her with the sparkle that every woman longed to see in her child's eyes. Now using magic on her daughter had become such a regular thing, trying to retain control over the developing young lady. The unending respect Regina had once held for Cora was now gone. Now she was falling for the stableboy? Trash...

She _would not _have this. Not at all. Something had to be done.

* * *

Cora's outings weeks before were not without reason. Even before she had witnessed that Regina's mind was astray, she had realized her plan couldn't wait any longer. Two days, away from the house, dangerously leaving Regina behind with Henry. Her husband never failed to give into their daughter's every wish.

It was a risk Cora had been willing to take at the time. A friendly visit to King Leopold's castle. That's what she had played it off to be. Just a little suggestion of a new marriage, a new wife.

_"Why are you leaving so...suddenly...on such a strange occasion?"_

Henry had asked so many questions, pushing his wife to her breaking point. Screaming, yelling. Magic. That's how their conversations almost always went. But Cora knew that this trip was necessary, for reasons only she would ever know.

The trip, Cora thought, had been successful. She treaded carefully around the subject of the King's marriage, even tying it back to a possible economic advantage for the kingdom. Something men in positions like his were always eager to listen to. Gifts, treasures, a wedding with hundreds of diplomats visiting.

Leopold seemed to buy it.

* * *

It would only be a matter of weeks, Cora tried to remind herself as she watched the stableboy tip toe out of the castle. Leopold would be out soon, traveling the lands in search of his new wife. And Cora Mills knew precisely what she planned to do when his travels began.


End file.
